


Pancakes

by MasterTLA



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, The Sheriff Makes Derek Cry, happy tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterTLA/pseuds/MasterTLA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek turned back towards the stove to collect himself. Why was it so sexy when Stiles tried to boss him around? He cleared his throat and put the cooked pancakes on a plate so he could make some more. "I have an interview today," he said simply. It wasn't a total-</p><p>"Lie," the human replied surely. "What are you really doing?"</p><p>The wolf sighed. "I'm going to talk to your dad today." He flipped the new batch of pancakes and waited for the words to click.</p><p>Stiles chuckled. "Is that all? That's not so-" He stopped. "Did you <i>shave</i>?" He didn't notice at first, but his wolf's beard was definitely trimmed to perfection. Nice shirt, nice pants, a <i>belt</i>, <i>grooming</i>... He gasped in horror. "Don't you dare!" he exclaimed.</p><p>"I'm taking him some pancakes too," Derek growled defiantly. He was doing this whether Stiles liked it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes

Stiles blinked his eyes open against the bright light streaming in through the windows. Gross. It was too early to be awake. He rolled around, stretching and yawning, and noticed that he hadn't hit another body yet. He sat up and looked around the room.

"Derek?" he called, sheets pooling around his naked waist. A moment of panic seized him until he heard the wolf's voice from down the hall, in the kitchen. He perked up at that. Breakfast? He jumped up and slid on a pair of Derek's discarded sweatpants, sans underwear-the way Derek liked it.

He whistled as he stepped into the kitchen, spotting his boyfriend at the stove with the makings of delicious smelling pancakes. "What has you so dressed up this morning? Hot date?" He hopped up on the counter and swiped a finger in the pancake batter. Why wasn't the batter ever as good as the cooked pancake? It was totally bizarre.

Derek rolled his eyes and slid the human out of reach of the batter before he smirked. "I do have a hot date," he said. "I'm making him pancakes. You might need to leave so he doesn't get jealous."

"Ha, ha," the human snarked with a pout. "I at least hope he's as handsome as me."

The wolf chuckled and placed a light kiss against pouty lips. "Almost," he replied. He turned his attention back to the stove and started making the first couple of pancakes. Stiles hopped off the counter and slid against his back, bare arms wrapping around his middle.

"Seriously though, why so dressed up?" Derek was in a pair of navy blue pants that while not sinfully tight were still sexy but in a classier way, and was wearing a simple white button-up shirt. It was also classy and sexy. But really, anything on Derek was sexy by default because he would look good in a fucking dress (which Stiles may or may not be able to attest to because of a tipsy werewolf and a lost bet). He was even wearing a belt! And... making pancakes... "Wait a minute." He pulled away from the wolf and crossed his arms over his chest. "What's going on?"

Derek turned, smile plastered on his face. "What do you mean? I'm making breakfast for my boyfriend." Without even looking he flipped the pancakes perfectly.

Stiles scoffed. "Show off," he mumbled with a glare. He got in close to the wolf and poked his chest. "Tell me the truth," he ordered.

Derek turned back towards the stove to collect himself. Why was it so sexy when Stiles tried to boss him around? He cleared his throat and put the cooked pancakes on a plate so he could make some more. "I have an interview today," he said simply. It wasn't a total-

"Lie," the human replied surely. "What are you really doing?"

The wolf sighed. "I'm going to talk to your dad today." He flipped the new batch of pancakes and waited for the words to click.

Stiles chuckled. "Is that all? That's not so-" He stopped. "Did you _shave_?" He didn't notice at first, but his wolf's beard was definitely trimmed to perfection. Nice shirt, nice pants, a _belt_ , _grooming_... He gasped in horror. "Don't you dare!" he exclaimed.

"I'm taking him some pancakes too," Derek growled defiantly. He was doing this whether Stiles liked it or not.

"We just told him about the whole werewolf thing! We are not throwing in the boyfriend thing too!"

"That was years ago," Derek replied. "He can handle werewolves and hunters and fucking banshees. He can handle the two of us dating." Before he put a new batch of pancakes on the stove he frowned and turned to look at the human. "Unless you don't want him to know because-"

Stiles covered the wolf's mouth with his hand. "I can think a bunch of places for you to go with that so stop it right there. I love you. I do," he said, never more sure of anything in his entire life. "It's just... I..." He wasn't even sure how to explain it because he wasn't entirely sure of the issue himself.

Derek reached behind him and turned the stove off before pulling the human into a hug. "You know that nothing you do will change how much he loves you right? I don't need super hearing or super sight or all of the magic in the world to tell me that." He nuzzled his head against Stiles' own, breathing in the warm, rich scent of 'mate' and 'home' and 'Stiles.' "You could probably even make him eat tofu everyday and he'd still love you." He was rewarded with the human's laugh.

"You're right," Stiles said. He pulled back enough to kiss the wolf, a proper good morning kiss. "Just don't tell him how much I love your-"

Derek kissed him before he could finish that sentence.

**TLA**

"Derek, come in. Come in," the Sheriff said, motioning the wolf through the door to his office. He shut the door after the wolf and took his seat at the massive mahogany desk. "Please, sit," he offered (instructed).

"Thank you, Sir," Derek replied, taking the seat across from the Sheriff. He placed the Tupperware container he'd brought with him on the desk and slid it forward, trying to hide the nervous trembling in his hands. He quickly hid his hands in his lap and wiped the sweat onto his pants. "I made too much this morning," he said. Hopefully, he didn't sound as pathetic as he thought he did.

The older Stilinski raised an eyebrow and slid the box across his desk. "Pancakes?" he questioned. The smell that wafted from the box when he removed the lid made his stomach growl loudly. He chuckled. "You can tell that Stiles has moved out because I don't even think about breakfast if he isn't around to nag me about it." He looked around for something to eat the pancakes with.

"I actually came to talk about Stiles, Sir," Derek said, holding out a plastic baggy that had a fork, a knife, and a small container of syrup.

The Sheriff took the offered baggy with a thanks. It was quiet until he cut and syrup-ed his food. "Stiles you say?" He looked too closely at the knife in Derek's opinion.

"Yes, Sir," the wolf replied. _You can do this_ , he encouraged himself.

The Sheriff smiled. "I've seen your insides, you can call me John."

Derek winced at the phantom memory of another wolf's claws shredding through his stomach. The Sheriff had been the one to hold everything inside the gaping and slow-to-heal wound. "Thank you again for that... John..." he added to try it out.

"I would say it was no big deal, but it kind of was. You're lucky that I can hold my own stomach so well or that night would have ended up much differently," he chuckled.

Derek found himself chuckling in response. He _could_ do this.

**TLA**

Stiles paced up and down Derek's apartment. When he was tired of pacing up and down Derek's apartment, he traveled to his own. When he was down pacing his own apartment, he traveled to Scott and Allison's house.

"What are you doing here?" Scott questioned as soon as he opened the front door, before Stiles could even knock.

"Rude," Stiles replied, mock offended. "And here I was paying my best friend a visit."

The look Scott gave him would have made Derek proud. "A best friend who doesn't want to smell his betas' sex life so early on a Saturday."

Stiles raised an arm and sniffed himself. "What are you talking about? I showered like twice!" Scott's droll stare called bullshit. "Okay... I might have gotten a bit messy after I showered. But I totally showered this morning! It's not my fault that you have super senses." He tried really hard not to stick his tongue out and pout.

Scott sighed before motioning the human to come inside. He pulled Stiles into a bro hug and smiled his usual happy smile. "Congratulations," he exclaimed.

Stiles returned the hug but he had no idea what he was being congratulated for. "Excuse me?" he questioned. He pulled away, puzzled. "Has something happened that I don't know about?"

"Scott!"

The alpha winced and turned to see an angry Allison in the doorway to the kitchen. He moved to stand in front of her, hands coming to a gentle rest on her extended stomach. "H-hey babe," he stuttered.

"I hope you weren't talking about what I think you were talking about," the huntress replied, one dark brow raising sternly.

"I thought he knew!" Scott exclaimed, properly chastised. He had never looked more like a kicked puppy. Stiles would have laughed if he weren't so confused.

"So what have I missed?" he questioned.

Allison moved herself away from the wolf and pulled Stiles into a hug. "Nothing sweetie. Don't worry about it," she said, all smiles and reassurance.

She only called him 'Sweetie' when she was hiding something from him. Like a new car from his dad, like a surprise party for his eighteenth birthday, like a new gun, like a hard copy of an English version of the Bestiary, like a surprise party for his twenty-first birthday, like that fact that she was pregnant, and finally, like whatever she was keeping from him now. "I'll find out sooner or later," he warned her.

The grin she gave him in return was... Well, it was a little creepy. "I know," was all she said.

"Okay..." he drawled, returning to Scott's side. "Dude, your wife is scary as hell when she's pregnant."

"I don't know what you're talking about," the wolf replied. Of course not because where Allison was concerned there was nothing but sparkles and rainbows and smiley faces in his eyes.

Eh. He would be lying if he said he never saw at least some sparkles shimmering around his scruffy werewolf.

**TLA**

Derek and the Sheriff made small talk until the man was finished with his pancakes. "Those were really good, Derek," the man said, patting his full stomach. "I really appreciate it."

The wolf smiled. "Anytime, John."

"Now," the Sheriff started, sitting up in his seat, authority slipping easily into his voice. "You wanted to talk about Stiles."

Derek sat up straighter as well. "As you know," he started, "Stiles is an important part of the pack. He's brave, loyal, strong, and smart." It was so easy for Derek to talk about how great Stiles was. "Even when I was the alpha and he didn't trust me, he was the same way. He gives his everything to everyone he cares about."

The Sheriff smiled proudly. "He does, doesn't he?"

This was the hard part. "I've always known he was special, even the first time I ever saw him." He cleared his throat. "You see..." How should he put this? It would be best to just tell the truth. "I love him."

The Sheriff raised an eyebrow.

Derek couldn't stop. "He means the world to me. I never thought I'd be whole again but Stiles makes me feel complete. I don't have to worry about anything as long as I know that he's okay. He understands me better than anyone else. He's seen me at my worst and still calls me his friend. He's saved my life more times than I can count, even when I don't deserve it. He-"

"Slow down," the Sheriff instructed, holding up his hand. The wolf quieted instantly. The Sheriff sat back in his chair and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I don't think I've ever heard you say that much at one time, and I get the feeling you could have gone on and on."

Derek felt his cheeks warm slightly. Yeah, he could have. "I actually had something to say all planned out but-"

The human laughed. "His mom had the same affect on me. When we first got married, a lot of the guys around the station stopped asking me questions because I could turn just about any answer to something wonderful about Claudia." He smiled and shook his head, remembering those days fondly.

The werewolf found the silence surprisingly comfortable. It wasn't going to bad; he knew he was right to tell Stiles not to worry.

"The know, Derek," the man said, breaking the silence, "When you said you wanted to talk to me I was expecting something different." His face became serious, but before he could say anything, Derek spoke first.

"I know you're probably surprised, but-"

The Sheriff interrupted him with a loud laugh. A really loud, side-splitting laugh. Derek wasn't entirely sure what to do.

**TLA**

Scott and Allison's house was a bust. It wasn't necessarily that they were a bad distraction, but they obviously knew something he didn't and it irked him. He couldn't handle the knowing looks and secret smiles they kept sharing around him so he just decided to go back to Derek's place.

It was only a matter of time before he moved in; he already had half of his closet mixed in with Derek's. He had a toothbrush, he had a side of the bed, he had his own t-shirt drawer (even though he liked wearing Derek's), and he even had his own key. He could probably persuade his werewolf to let him move in easily. Actually, the wolf probably already wanted him to, but Stiles had a lease he had to wait out first.

Dammit.

He walked straight to Derek's room and plopped down on his bed. He had changed the sheets but it still smelled like them; even Stiles could smell it with his puny human nose. It was a nice smell, especially Derek's half. Like leather and trees and sexy.

And yes, sexy is a smell. It's called Derek.

Stiles closed his eyes and snuggled into the deep purple comforter. He had been surprised the first time he'd actually been let into the completed apartment. Derek had been surprisingly anal about letting anyone see the place before it was done to his liking. After living in the burnt remains of his childhood home, an abandoned train depot, and a giant-ass loft, who would have guessed? But yeah, he hadn't let anyone come over until it was finished, not even Stiles.

Then, when he finally let Stiles see it, his bedroom had a purple bed. A deep, manly purple, but purple. Stiles had asked too, why the hell did _Derek_ choose purple? The wolf's reply still makes him blush. _"Because this color looks good on you, Stiles."_

He had been a little miffed, but with the smile and the face and the everything that was Derek, he was totally on board with that answer no matter how embarrassing it had been when the entire pack overheard it.

**TLA**

When the Sheriff could finally collect himself, he had to wipe tears from his cheeks. "You thought I'd be surprised about your feelings towards my son?" he questioned. "Seriously?"

Derek frowned and nodded his head. "You're not?"

"Of course I'm not," the man replied like the answer was obvious. "You've been dating for how many years now? I thought everyone knew. Were you trying to keep it a secret?"

"We didn't think you knew," Derek replied.

"I hate to break it to you, but anyone with eyes can see that you're both obviously in love with each other. Hell, people without eyes can probably see it." He paused and looked at the wolf. "You really thought I didn't know?"

Derek couldn't help but laugh. "Thinking about it now, it would be more surprising if you actually didn't know."

The Sheriff laughed as well. "I'm not too surprised that the two of you thought I didn't know. After all the years you guys danced around each other, I think it's safe to say that you're a little oblivious when it comes to your relationship."

Yeah, Derek could totally see that. Everything was different when it was about Stiles.

The Sheriff smiled. "Well, I'm glad that you've decided to let me in on the situation. Even if I already knew. I'm glad that you can come to me about it. Was that all you wanted to say?"

He almost sounded like he was expecting something else. "Earlier you said that you were expecting something different. What were you expecting?"

The man grinned. "I was expecting you to ask me if you could marry Stiles."

Derek's eyes felt like they were going to pop out of his head, and his jaw was opened way too wide, but he couldn't- He just couldn't. "Wh-what?" Yes, of course, he had thought about marrying Stiles. He wants to spend the rest of his life with the human. And sure, he would ask the Sheriff first, it was only right, but this was just so sudden! He had not been expecting this at all.

The Sheriff laughed (he'd done that a lot recently). "Yeah, that's what I was expecting. I even talked to Scott about and had a little speech prepared for my response. Do you want to hear it?"

Derek was still reeling so the only thing he could do was nod.

This Sheriff's smile this time was softer, and he nodded his head. "Here it goes." He cleared his throat and sat up in his seat again; it looked like he was about to interview someone. "As I'm sure you know, better than anyone, being in a pack of werewolves is dangerous. For the longest time after I found out, I wanted Stiles out. I wanted to take him away and keep him safe. However," he said when it looked like Derek wanted to interrupt, "Stiles is happy when he's with the pack. After his mom died I was worried that the wonderful, brilliant, happy child he was would be lost forever. I was wrong. It was a little rocky in the beginning, but soon the brilliance had come back and he was happy again. Being in the pack brought my son back to life. More specifically, I think the reason was you."

Derek's heart started pounding in chest.

"Life has kicked you down, but you always get back up again. You always make sure Stiles is standing with you. I could never find the right words to thank you for what I've seen you do in Stiles life. I know that without you he wouldn't be with me today. You say he's saved your life, but you've saved his too." He smiled. "I know there are some pretty rough things in your past, I know that I haven't always been the best towards you, but I'd be damned proud to call you my son."

Derek didn't even realize he was crying until the Sheriff was around the desk, pulling him into a tight hug. "I've got you, son," the man said softly. "I've got you."

**TLA**

Stiles jerked awake at the sound of his phone ringing. When did he fall asleep? He answered the phone blindly. "-lo?" he questioned groggily.

_"Hey, son, wake up."_

Stiles sat up. "Dad? What's going on?" He wiped the sleep from his eyes.

_"You need to come down to the station. I think I broke Derek."_

"WHAT? Oh my gawd! I'll be down there in like five seconds!" He hung up and flew around the room, finding his car keys and his shoes.

The scene that greeted him when he entered his dad's office was bizarre to say the least. Derek was clinging to his dad, crying and- Well. That was it. But it was really fucking bizarre. "What did you do?" he questioned his dad accusingly. He gently grabbed the wolf's shoulder.

Derek turned around and grabbed Stiles, burying himself in the calming scent that was his mate. "He didn't do anything. I'm sorry; it just won't stop." The tears wouldn't stop coming.

"Hey," Stiles said softly, "Don't apologize. Maybe you just needed a good cry. Let it out." He rubbed the wolf's back soothingly.

The Sheriff shook his head with a smile. "And you thought I didn't know."

"Didn't know what?" Stiles asked, confused. Derek burst out laughing so Stiles wasn't too bothered. His sourwolf should definitely laugh all of the time, should always have a reason to smile. Stiles would do his best to make that happen.

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Leave a comment! Kudos too! :D 
> 
> Derek's outfit on one of my favorite male models, David Gandy. I sometimes use him as Derek's sexy older brother, Pierce Hale. :D
> 
>  


End file.
